Harry Potter, The weasley's,Dursley's and wizards
by ShaneXvga
Summary: I stink at writing these, but, Harry in his 6th year gets fed up with the Durslys, goes out on his own fights death eaters, makes enemies out of Ron and Hermione... and so on!Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other char's. 

Chapter 1: Bad summer. 

"Damn" Harry thought as he looked though his nailed down window(it had been nailed down when he was away at school to stop him from sending and receiving mail) and at the wonderful summer day outside. "Well it would be wonderful if he wasn't here at the dursley's not being allowed to even go outside for fear that the neighbors would see him." 

"BOY!" Screamed Aunt Petunia up the stairs. 

What did I do now wondered Harry as he slowly walked down the stairs. ( everything that had gone wrong that summer had been blamed on him) 

"Hurry up you wretched boy!" Yelled Petunia "don't you dare look at me like that!" She said to harry as he finally arrived in the kitchen and gave Petunia a very UN-complementary look. 

"What do you want?" harry asked Petunia wearily. 

"How do you explain this!" Asked Petunia pointing to a clogged sink. 

"I didn't do it" explained harry. 

"Don't lie to me boy!" Yelled petunia " you probably used you un-natualness to do it!" 

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Yelled Harry losing his temper.(this had been going on all summer) 

"Yes you did ,and you better watch how you speak to me boy I'll have Vernon teach you a thing or two when he gets home" she said to harry with quit some malice in her voice as he walked right out the back door "you come back here right now or... Or... I'll kick you out right now!" She said becoming fearful that the neighbors would see. 

"Fine"yelled harry and with that he headed up to his room and packed his trunk and left the Dursleys and headed down the street causing the neighbors to give him very strange looks. 

Thanks for reading I'll write more soon and longer chapters too O.K.? So review and by the way where will Harry go and what will happen? 

-ShaneXvga. 


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

I know I know I'm such a huge liar, write more soon? Ha what's it been a year? SOOOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me!

Chapter 2 : WHAT!

Harry walked slowly down the street as the realization of what he had done sunk in. 'It was

just like 3rd year' Harry thought 'just like when he blew up aunt Marg. and ran away.' OK Harry

said to himself everything's O.K. yeah that's it I'll just have to go back and apologize...but as

Harry walked and thought that idea became more and more revolting to him until... "BOOM!"

Suddenly smoke started pouring out of a nearby house. " just great More trouble" Harry thought

"I suppose I ought to do somthing" and as you all know harry has a "saving people thing" to

quote Hermione Granger. And so he was off before the fire brigade could get there Harry had

already rescued two people and had mysteriously vanished but as people were later to say "all I

remember is being in the burning house and then suddenly I was out on the front lawn" as Harry

being the smart boy that he was had "wiped their memories" as he would but it. So he continued

on his way, but as we all know each persons magic has a distinct flare and style and Lord

Voldemort knew this and had had spies all over London so when Harry cast even the most basic

of spells he knew. But of coarse Harry didn't know this or else he would have been more careful.

Mile away in some other part of London Lord voldemort was very happy, "Yes Rookwood,

you have done well informing me of this, for this you shall be rewarded" "yes my master" said

Rookwood backing away in a low bow.

"Ow" thought Harry while he rubbed his forehead, "He's happy." Harry still did not know

where to go but he did have some promising ideas but he had the little problem of not being able

to use magical items anywhere their were muggles. He also realized that he needed to go

somewhere safe but was having the added problem that the people on the Nightbus would

recognnize him immediately if he flagged it down. But he couldn't think of any other way to get

to Ron's or Hermione's or even better the order but he didn't really want to go back there after

Siruses' death. "But every one must be worried sick about me" he thought as he lugged his

trunk behind him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the people blocking the

ally entrance on both sides.

A cliff hanger? I know I'm evil (I'm also lazy) and I promise I'll keep theses promise to promise to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

8

HELLO! Again…well at least I'm updating! Last time I updated I had a fever of 102 F so if I sounded a little strange in the chappie that's why! Soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Had to do school reports first! Lol well here's the chapter P.S. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT…..and maybe not all of that….. nvm.

CHAPTER 3

Harry was so absorbed in his own mind that he did not even notice the two figures

looming in front and behind him. He was jerked out of his peaceful thoughts about

modifying the Durslys memories so it would be as if this had never happened when a he

heard someone yell "stupefy" and a stunner racing toward him. His well-toned Quidditch

reflexes took effect and he rolled out of the way immediately drawing his wand and

shooting a stunner at the man in front of him who doubled up and fell over, stunned.

Harry turned around just in time to see a curse made purely out of blue fire race though

the air, where, a moment before his head had been.

"You know, Potter," drawled Lucious Malfoy "I personally volunteered for this mission."

He said as he once again shot blue fire at Harry, which Harry repelled using a shield

charm. Harry not bothering to reply, shot a stunner at Malfoy which he in turn repelled

using the same shield charm Harry had used, unfortunately instead of absorbing it the

stunned. Other muggles immediately rushed to the mans aide probably thinking he had

had a heart attack.

"Now, Potter," said Malfoy with a sneer, " I must be leaving you." And with a wave of

his wand and a sneer, he and his fellow death-eater were gone, leaving Harry to face the

muggle and magical police. Harry, using magic, made his trunk become invisible and

float behind him. 'well' thought Harry 'as long as now one gets close to hit, I think I'll be

ok'. Harry walked out of the ally making sure to avert his face from the passerby's in

case any of them were Ministry of Magic folk in disguise. But unfortunately it seems his

over-packed trunk had come open and objects seeming to appear in mid-air behind you

doesn't exactly make you inconspicuous, as Harry soon realized when a police officer

called out "Hey! You! Come here!" and as Harry also realized it is wise to obey when

there is more than one person and a huge crowd of muggles who he could not easily get

through.

"Now, kid" said the police officer, "I am a squib, and as one I know that you are Mr.

Harry Potter, and as such I know that you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school,

now it isn't my place to tell you off," he said as Harry tried to make excuses for using

magic " but at least do it properly so that you don't get caught, oh and by the why, I never

thought you were a nutter like the papers said." Said the police officer as he turned away

" oh and could you please enervate this man before the ambulance gets here?"

"Yes! Sure," said Harry much relieved that he wasn't in trouble, and drawing his wand

unobtrusively he enervated the muggle.

"Now," said the police officer "get out o'here before the Ministry arrives!" he said

pointing down the street. And with a hasty thanks Harry was gone, running down the

street as fast as his legs would carry him. 'that was close' Thought Harry as he turned

into a small corner restaurant.

"Now, what can I get you," said a rather good-looking waitress about Harry's own age.

"Just water for the moment I'd like to look at the menu for a little bit, if that's all right"

said Harry nervously thinking of his extreme lake of money.

"perfectly all right" said the waitress looking rather down at his not buying anything

"now are specials for today are…" but Harry never heard the rest as someone looking

rather like Hermione Granger walked into the restaurant.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out but even as he said it he realized how impossible it was 

that Hermione was in the same restaurant at the same time as him, anyway she was on

vacation with her parents, the girl didn't turn. 'oh just great' thought Harry ' I'm in a

muggle restaurant with no friends and I just made a fool of myself in front of all theses

people'.

"do you know her?" the waitress asks.

" No." said Harry glumly " I did think she was a friend of mine but I was wrong."

"Well," said the waitress " I get off in about 10 minutes, what ya say we go down the

street to the Whiskey an' Ale pub and get a drink I know the owner and it's a good pub."

Before Harry could respond the waitress had already said "well it's a date then," and

"wait right here" and my name "Julia what's yours?" the only intelligent thing Harry had

been able to say was "Harry" and now look where he was, sitting in a pub, getting more

and drunk by the minute and Julia was looking a better and better date.

"hey" said Julia gesturing towards Harry " come over here.

Harry now too drunk to do anything but listen and follow commands lurched over to Julia.

"Now" said Julia "Harry this is Mitch, the owner of the pub"

"Ni' ta mee' ya'" said Harry sticking out his hand and swaying from side to side.

" Same to you," said Mitch sticking out his hand but seeming rather uncomfortable

around the drunken teen.

"Um, excuse us" said Julia dragging Harry over to the wall "Harry where do you live, I'll

walk you home." Said Julia looking rather concerned.

That was when, of all times, Harry leaned forward to kiss her but with his drunkenness,

ended up kissing a bloke who was standing behind and to the right of Julia. The rough

looking bloke to say the least, was not happy, he promptly punched Harry sending his

head flying back as blood flew out of his nose, the last thing Harry thought before

darkness closed in around him was that Julia was a lousy kisser.

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the pink, 'am I in hell?' thought

Harry.

"Harry!" said Julia " your finally awake! I was getting worried!"

"Ok" said Harry " but I have one hell of a hangover so could you be a tiny bit quite?"

"Oh sure," said Julia not in the least lowering her voice, " I just wanted to tell you that

your cloths are almost ready."

"My what?" said Harry at the moment he realized he was wearing nothing but his

underwear. " oh, my cloths" Harry said as he blushed a deep red.

"Oh, Harry don't be so embarrassed," said Julia " I had to wash them, you threw up all

over them, oh and by the way you need to get out of here as soon as your clothes are

ready or my parents will kill me!"

That was when another disaster struck, "Julia we're home!" yelled someone from

downstairs.

"SHIT!" Muttered Julia, "It's too late, how can I explain you, I can't very well say that we

were out drinking!"

" Oh I know, I'll say I hit you with the Grangers car," said Julia " they let me use it when

their on vacation as long as I water their plants and dust their house."

"Wait," said Harry "they don't by any chance have a daughter and they aren't dentists are

they?"

"Yeah they are, and they do have a daughter about my age though I've never met her, I

forget her name, they get back today, if you know them I suppose you could go over and

see them."

"Yeah, I know them" said Harry " I go to school with their daughter!"

"You got to Miss Gertrude's School For The Academically Advanced?" Said Julia

looking at him strangely " you don't seem the type."

" We don't go there we go to hog- wait your right" Harry said catching himself. Julia

gave him a strange look but left the room saying she needs to get him his cloths before he

has to meet her parents. But unfortunately her mother chose that exact moment to enter

her room.

"Julia it's almost time for di- WHATS GOING ON IN HERE" She said looking faint.

" Mom it's okay, I hit him with the Grangers car and he was knocked out so I brought

him up here hoping he won't sue."

" You expect me to believe that" said Julia's mother shaking her head sadly.

"Yes I do!" said Julia "look at the cut on his head she" she said holding up Harry's bangs"

"Oh, you poor boy" Julia's mother gasped " I'm so sorry for Julia driving, I told her to be

careful, but will she listen, Julia go down and get his clothes since I guess that's what

You're washing since he has none on."

"Now," Julia's mother said after Julia had left the room " I'm very sorry for what

happened but, please don't sue us or get Julia in trouble with the police."

" I never dreamed of it ma'am" said Harry feeling very bad for worrying the nice woman.

"as soon as I have my clothes back I'll be leaving."

"Oh, Ok" said Julia's mother " well I'll be leaving you then" she said as she left the

room.

" So!" said Julia some time later after Harry was dressed and just about to leave "did she

buy it?"

"yes" said Harry glumly "but I feel bad about lying to your mother"

"Don't worry about it." Said Julia "Well see you" she said as she handed him a crumpled

up piece of paper and kissed him on the cheek.

'what an interesting day' Harry thought as he un-crumpled the paper and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well for all the mishap, I really enjoyed the day,_

_Call me 552-5678_

_Love,_

Julia 

'Wow' thought Harry 'She still wants to go out with me after all that?' he thought as he

head someone yell out behind calling his name, he turned around and who was coming

toward him but Hemione Granger.

Whoa! My biggest chapter ever in any story! Can you believe it?

**PLEASE REVIEW**

-ME

PS. Any spelling errors, please tell me about them!


	4. Chapter 4 Mihap With Hermione

Well, let me see, I have a whole bunch of other stories I should be updating but I really want to Wright this one soooo here you go another update!

CHAPTER 4

"Harry!" Yelled Hermione as she rushed towards Harry "what are you doing here?"

"Um," said Harry " Ihadadatewithyouneighbor"

"You what?" said Hermione inquisitively.

"I had a date with you neighbor," said Harry blushing.

"Harry!" said Hermione indignantly " you shouldn't have gone out with her, she's a

muggle, and to top that all off she's trouble."

"How so?" said Harry defensively even though he knew it to be true.

"Well she's constantly stumbling home drunk or stoned out of her mind!" Said Hermione

punctuating each word by jabbing her finger into his chest. "and you" she said sniffing

smell of alcohol, HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING!" she said angrily and sounding quite

like Mrs.Weasly.

" Well…Yes" said Harry wishing she would stop yelling as it was hurting his head a lot

"Oh and stop yelling."

"Fine!" said Hermione snappishly "go ahead and sleep-around"

"Hermione!" Said Harry indignantly "I didn't sleep with her! I'm not like you who slept

With Viktor Krum or should I say Vicky?" yelled Harry getting progressively more angry.

"Hermione!" Yelled Hermiones mother " I think we need to talk, oh and Harry I think its

time for you to go" she said shooting him a glance laced with daggers.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry, "You know what Harry? You're a fuck'in

Idiot!" she screamed as she turned around and ran inside. Harry turned around and ran

down the street 'fuck,' Harry thought 'everything's so overwhelming I can't stand it!'

He decided to go somewhere anywhere he didn't have to think about what he just did to

Hermione and how her parents must now be beginning to hate him. My life is just perfect

thought Harry my best friend now hates me, death eaters are after me, I have performed

magic in public, and I am having an affair with a muggle, with these revelations Harry

began to laugh hysterically attracting much unwanted attention from onlookers. So

thought Harry I guess I have nowhere better to go then to go to then the Leaky Cauldron,

I guess I can get a room there and get my mail, I'm sure Hedwig has been looking for me.

He headed to the bus stop and grateful that he had some muggle money left from over the

years, and took a bus to London where the Leaky Cauldron is located.

Later at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry is having a terrible time. 'Ouch' Harry thought as

his hangover came back tenfold. 'I really need to get some sleep' thought Harry as he

drifted off to a world where he was not the-boy-who-lived and he didn't have death-

eaters after him and so on.

After nearly 12 hours of rest Harry was feeling rejuvenated if a little restless, so he

decided to go to Diagon Ally for a little bit. When he went out of his room and down to

The main area, a.k.a the bar, he noticed that most people wanted to congratulate him, and

say that they never believed the Daily Prophet even though he knew that more than half

of them probably believed it and had been more willing to believe the Prophet. He also

noticed that a few people stayed reclusive in the corners shooting him very undesirable

looks. He went out into Diagon Ally, and, for the first time in his life, it was raining, now

what made this particularly strange was that they were underground, and not having clouds

and such, Harry was amazed it was raining. Harry pulling over a man asked why,

"Well," said the man "The Weather Wizards are pushing for a raise and just making it

gloomy in the Ministry hasn't helped them so's there making it rain out 'ere" He said as

he bustled of "oh, and don't stay out here to long, the Weather Wizards aren't good at

somthin' of this scope, the rains acid!"

'Oh,' thought Harry 'Just great acid rain, and being underage, I can't summon anything

to protect me from it' he thought mentally screaming 'well what's the closest place that I

want to go to, yes almost forgot, I'll check out the Fred and Georges new shop.'

Finally arriving at the Weasly brothers shop, Harry is not in a good mood, the acid

rain having burnt more than it's fair share of holes in Harry's robes.

"Hi Harry!" yelled Fred over the sound of crashing glass and breaking wood, "George

and me are just trying out are new sound effects box, it's called "Glass Harmony" I think

it will be a big seller!" and with that he disappeared behind the counter leaving Harry to

his own devices. Harry deciding that the sharp devices and exploding boxes are better left

untouched, decides to just have a seat and wait for Fred and George to come out. After

waiting nearly ten minutes without hearing or seeing them, Harry being stupid, steps

though the doorway, and is hit by 15 stunners.

"Harry, are you alright?" said George sounding rather worried "Sorry 'bout that mate,

but you triggered are anti-theft device and pre-loaded spell mines only 10 galleons a

piece"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry groggily, "what did I get hit with?"

"Enough stunners to take out a dragon," said Fred looking as if Christmas had come

early "Of course putting the mines there was all Gorges idea."

"What!" said George sounding indignant "It was all your Idea!" yelled George pointing a

finger at Fred.

"I'm not going to get mad at either of you." Said Harry calmly "as long as you stop this,

now."

Fred and Gorge stopped, immediately. They looked at each other and then back at Harry 

as if they didn't believe him.

"Ok," said Gorge, "but one little thing, stay away from Ron."

"Why?" said Harry looking perplexed and wary at the same time.

"well," said Fred looking worried "You got Hermione in a lot of trouble, she sent Ron a

letter telling him what an ass you are, and it was sort of tear stained, and as you know

Ron fancy's her, so he's really angry at you right now."

"And" interjected Gorge "You really outclass little Ron in dueling, so if he tries anything

we don't want you hexing him into oblivion," said Gorge sounding worried as if he really

thought Harry might actually do that.

"What," said Harry now beginning to sound angry "I would NEVER do that"

"Well," said Fred "Ron's been really angry and he's been saying, just to us, mind you,

that he's gonna kill you like the rat you are." Said Fred, and for the first time in his life

looking rather serious.

"Now," said Gorge smiling again "How's about you get outta here, little Ronykins is

going to be here soon along with the rest of the family and as much as we love a good

duel," he smiled at this "It wouldn't be fair, you would just slaughter Ron, and then we

would have to clean up the mess" he said pushing Harry to the door, "Oh, and here's two

letters for you, I think one has you OWL grades in it" and he closed the door in Harry's

face.

­­­­-­­-

What do you think? Any good? Should I write more? Yes or no? I am looking for a beta reader if you want to be my beta reader email me at ok?

Plz review and thank you to all the people who have reviewed !


End file.
